


Secrets of an "Alpha"

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separating this from my Ninjaraptor drabbles cause it's getting pretty long and I have a lot more ideas for it and with Dan in the picture now, it's no longer strictly Brian/Arin</p><p>Brian is an Omega who was raised as an Alpha</p><p>There's already a plotline going, but there will be more stories added of different moments in this universe.  And they will probably be out of order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arin's Secret

Brian felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

He was distinctly aware of Arin's every movement, as the younger man went about his day.

Everyone was at the office and it should have been a normal day, but Brian was on edge.

The reason being he was a few days away from his heat cycle and it looked liked the suppressants were not going to help this time.

Brian once again cursed his biology.

Being born to Alpha parents, he was raised to be an Alpha and was quickly put on medication when he presented at a very young age.

He had grown up during a very dangerous time for Omegas and his parents wanted to keep him safe.

As time past, Brian would sometimes forget what he really was. Having the traits and characteristics fused into his entire being, it was simple just to believe he wasn't what he was.

Everyone assumed he was an Alpha, something he never confirmed nor denied. Very few knew the truth.

Amongst his friends, Dan was the only one who knew, being one of the few Alphas he truly trusted.

When Brian had joined the Grumps he had figured all of them were Betas. At least that's what Dan had told him and what most of them had confirmed.

Alphas and Omegas were extremely rare and as society changed and Betas continued to outnumber the other status, it was just easier not to reveal what you were.

Brian glanced across the room at Arin, who was now sitting at his desk typing on his computer. The younger man was quite the puzzle.

Brian's parents had trained him to be able to recognize and sense an Alpha or Omega's presence. He was getting a mixture of both from Arin.

He knew the animator scoffed at labels and society norms, but his whole being just confused Brian, and despite striking up a great friendship with him, Brian couldn't help but feel wary around him unless Dan was around.

So lost in his thoughts, Brian failed to notice the grump leaders eyes were trained on him. A questioning, smoldering heat pierced through him from behind the brown orbs.

Brian's face flushed and he quickly looked down, embarrassed and somewhat aroused that he was caught staring.

It seemed no one else could tell. The younger man had them all fooled, but not Brian. He now knew for sure. What he had suspected for so long.

Arin was an Alpha.


	2. Offer from a Friend

Brian's fingers glided expertly over the pearly white keys. The different sounds flowing up to his headphones. His head bobbing lightly to the music.

The older grump was in the recording room, doing what he did best. Compose music.

So lost in the melodies flowing through his ears, he didn't notice or feel the slow burn rising inside of him. As he continued to play, his mouth parted, his breathing becoming a bit shorter. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. His fingers slowed down. Brian's eyes widen in shock.

'Fuck! Not now.' He mentally swore to himself.

He stood up quickly, only to bend over in pain. With a trembling hand, he took his headphones off, letting them drop onto the keyboard.

His eyes scrunched shut, as the pain centered in his core. The unpleasant feeling continuing to make itself known. He just knew he was giving off a scent now. He softly cursed, feeling the wetness spreading in his boxers.

Brian was in heat.

It was early. A whole fucking week early. Brian groaned, clutching his stomach, making his way slowly to the door. He had to get out of there. Get home. This wasn't safe. He needed to be safe. Secure. Away from everyone.

The oldest Grump poked his head out of the engineer room, taking a quick tally of where everyone was. Vernon was on the couch in the stream area, laptop on his stomach. Barry and Kevin were at their desks, probably editing. He knew Suzy was at home and Dan, who he really needed right now, was out of town.

Brian swallowed, nervously. He couldn't find the one person, he had unfortunately grown to become wary of.

Arin, was nowhere to be seen.

Brian took a breath, and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He heard Ross asking if anyone smelled something sweet as he closed and locked the bathroom door.

Brian stumbled over to the sink, turning it on and splashing his flushed face with the cold water. It did nothing to cool him down. He needed his pills, but they were at home. He didn't think to bring them. Usually, his heats were consistent, never changing.

This was the worst.

The older man gripped the sides of the sink tightly. His breathing coming out in harsh gasps now. The seat of his jeans were now soaked through. The slick steadily flowing out, preparing his body for what it wanted. What it needed.

Dammit!

Even if he got to his suppressant pills now, they wouldn't help. His heat was progressing too fast. The first day being an onslaught of hormones. He either needed a Alpha or suffer for the next week.

Brian lowered himself onto the floor, and leaned against the wall. Dan wasn't due to be back for three more days. Brian wraps his arms around himself, trying to control his trembling body.

The door suddenly rattled. Brian froze, his eyes wide, watching as the door handle continued to shake. Who was that? Why were they here? Brian didn't think he could put up his Alpha front, not now.

“Brian?” A low voice called through the door.  The older man felt a surge of panic course through him.

Fuck! It was Arin. The last person he wanted to be around. Brian just knew his young boss was a closeted Alpha.

He watched as the door rattled again and then began to turn, the door slowly opening. He must have used a key. Brian scrambled to the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. Cursing his biology for making him behave like a weak pup.

He hated this so much.

Arin poked his head in. His eyes falling on Brian. He slowly entered, closing and locking the door behind him. Brian tightened his grip on himself, as he watched Arin's nostrils flare, taking in the Omega scent.

A low growl seeped out of his throat. He took a step closer towards his friend. The growling growing louder with each step. Brian couldn't stop the whimpers, as his body began to react. The Alpha's scent surrounding him, mixing with his own.

Arin came to a stop a few inches from Brian and stared down at him. The two men's eyes locked as their scents swirled and mixed around them.

“I had a feeling. But I wasn't sure. Now, I know why I was feeling a pull from you.” Arin softly said. “You really are an Omega.”

Brian dipped his head, breaking eye contact. “And you really are an Alpha.” He muttered. Arin nodded, as he knelt down.

He reached out a hand, lightly touching Brian's hair, running his fingers through the short strands. Brian flinched but didn't move away, taking some comfort in the gentle petting.

“You take suppressant pills?” Brian nodded. “Not all the time. Dan usually takes care of me.” Arin hummed to himself. Of course Dan would already know about this and Brian would go to him. After all they've know each other longer than anyone else on the grump team. Only thing was, Dan wasn't there now.

Arin moved his hand down, cupping Brian's cheek. Brian looked up, meeting Arin's eyes once more. Arin could see the pain, worry, fear and a bit of hope in his fierce blue eyes.

“Brian. I know we're not as close as you and Dan but he's not here and your body...it needs an Alpha. You're my friend and I want to help you. If you'll let me. I don't like seeing any of my friends suffering.” Brian let out a shuddering breath. 

It seemed, Arin had complete control over his Alpha instincts. That would make him only the second Alpha he's come across, that didn't try to force themselves on him. Brian felt himself relax.

He could trust Arin. Should have known he could trust him but past experiences made him wary. Even with Dan, it had took some time before he trusted him completely. Brian jerked as another jolt of pain passed through his body.

Arin frowned, concern shining in his warm brown eyes. “Brian. What do you want to do?” Brian took a breath. “I...will...will you be gentle?” He softly asked, hating how weak and needy he sounded.  Arin smiled.

“Of course. I would never hurt you, Bri.”

Brian, let out a soft sigh and moved to get up. Arin helped him, keeping him steady on his trembling legs. His large arms wrapped firmly around Brian's body, pulling him against his broad chest.

Brian leaned his head onto Arin's shoulder, breathing deeply, taking in the Alpha's scent. His arms slowly wrapping around the younger man's waist. He couldn't help but feel safe and secure with his younger friend. It felt similar to Dan but gentler. He could do this. He would allow this.

“Alright, Arin. I trust you.”


	3. Unexpected Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW up ahead

Arin glanced over. His eyes falling on his passenger. Brian was curled up in the seat, his arms clutched tightly around his stomach. His face flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. His pants were completely soaked through. The slick having nowhere else to go as it continued to flow out.

Arin swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away. There was no doubt the seat cushion was completely ruined and would have to be replaced. Arin took a deep breath, immediately regretting it as Brian's scent filled his lungs. His hands tightened on the wheel, Arin could feel a low heat welling up inside. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his brow. Arin mentally cursed. He should pull over.

Arin thought he had control over himself and he did at first but he hadn't counted on Brian's heat triggering him into a rut. Fuck! He hadn't had a rut in years. Brian let out a soft moan. He could smell Arin's arousal and was starting to respond to it. Arin pressed down further on the gas pedal.

This was bad. Very bad. He was supposed to help Brian. Be the one to stay in control. Dammit! Why now? Brian's scent was going to drive him mad. Arin wanted nothing more than to pull over and fuck Brian into the hood of his car. Arin shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. He had enough sense and control left to know that was dangerous. He couldn't even let the windows down to air out the smell for fear of other Alphas catching a whiff and following them.

The scent of an unclaimed Omega in heat would bring all the worst types of Alphas out. Brian was still his friend first and foremost and he would never put him in danger. It was no question that Brian's well being was more important than his own comfort. Arin wondered why Dan hadn't claimed Brian since from what Brian had said he went to Dan when he was in heat. Arin frowned. He didn't know the full situation of their relationship and it wasn't his place to speculate. All he could do was try to help Brian until Dan returned.

Arin let out a relieved sigh, as he pulled into the driveway of Brian's home. He got out quickly slamming the door shut and running up to the door, unlocking and shoving it open. He ran back to the car, yanked the door open, unbuckled Brian and lifted him into his arms, cradling him close. Turning around he shut the door with his rear and sprinted through the front door, kicking it shut.

He panted lightly from the exertion, tightening his grip on the trembling bundle in his arms. Arin swallowed. He could feel the slick sliding down his forearms. The heat within was turning into an inferno. Arin took a couple of slow breaths, trying to keep the lust from clouding his mind. He carried Brian to his guest room, not wanting to sully his friend's personal room with the acts of what was most likely going to happen between them.

He laid Brian down carefully onto the bed. Brian let out a whimper at the loss of touch. He opened his eyes and looked up at the Alpha. “Arin?” He whispered. His voice low and raspy. Arin didn't reply, trying his hardest to control himself. Brian was fully immersed in his heat and Arin's rut was taking over his senses.

“Arin...please.”

Arin clenched his hands into tight fists. Shit! Brian needed him but in his current condition, Arin wasn't sure if he would be helping or hurting.

“Brian.” He gasped out. “I-I'm in a rut.” Brian's eyes widened as a fresh wave of Alpha pheromones hit him. A loud moan was ripped from his throat. A voice in the back of his head getting louder.

Knot. Mate. Safe.

The three words repeated over and over. It was overwhelming him. Brian couldn't drive them out. His instincts taking over. Brian spread his legs wide, exposing himself to Arin. His sound mind completely lost to his biology. Arin bit his lip seeing the display. Brian's scent was filling the room. Arin's dick was straining against the confines of his jeans. His own instincts taking over.

Breed. Mate. Protect.

The words a repeating mantra in his mind. Arin took a step back. The small, still present rational part of his mind telling him to leave. That he would do something both he and Brian would regret. But the voice was getting louder. Arin could feel his resolve weakening to his instincts.

“Brian...I-I can't...I'm not...” Arin trailed off, grabbing his hair in a fist. “I'm not in control right now...”

Brian just whimpered, not understanding. Why was the Alpha not helping him? His Omega mind confused at Arin's actions. Brian's hand slid over his thigh and began to palm at his hard cock, trying to get some, any kind of relief.

Arin's hands began to tremble. He wanted nothing more than to grab the Omega and breed him until he was full of his pups. Arin's eyes widened at the involuntary thoughts, shaking his head as if to get rid of them. He couldn’t, shouldn't think like that. Those thoughts would result in him mating Brian against his will. The Omega was obviously not in his right mind.

Fuck!

Why the fuck hadn't Dan claimed Brian? The whole situation would have been easier if Brian was already mated. Brian moaned loudly, having come out of his soaked jeans and underwear. He was stroking his hard leaking cock feverishly, thrusting into his fist. His other hand sliding between his open legs searching for his aching hole. Arin stepped back further, vainly covering his nose. Brian's scent was getting stronger.

“A-Arin, please...” Brian pleaded, looking up at him, locking their eyes together. Arin could see just a hint of the real Brian beneath the lust within the piercing blue orbs. He felt his stomach tighten.

“I need you...need Alpha...please...hurts....Arin...” Brian's half-lidded eyes closed. His skin was flushed and slick with sweat. His breathing, harsh and labored.

“Arin...claim me...”

Arin's eyebrows shot up. A switch flipped inside his mind. With a low growl, Arin rushed forward, climbing over Brian's open form and crushed their lips together.


	4. Dan's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst ahoy

Brian closed his laptop and sat back in his chair, letting out a sigh. He couldn't focus. Glancing around the office his eyes briefly locked with Arin's. Both men quickly looked away. Their cheeks flushing lightly.

 

Today was the first day since Brian's heat had ended. The past three days were a blur to Brian. Filled with sensations of heat and pleasure.

 

Brian reached up to rub his sore neck, pausing before putting his hand back down. Dan was due back today and Brian was beyond nervous. Nervous of his reaction to the new situation Brian had found himself in that morning when he looked in the mirror.

He wasn't surprised it happened. At the time he had wanted it, his mind thinking of nothing else, put now that his thoughts were clear, he could only feel regret.

 

“You guys! I'm back!”

 

A cheerful voice echoed through the mostly quiet grump office. Brian and Arin both tensed. Dan walked in with Barry following close behind. A worried expression on his face. Brian briefly wondered how much he actually knew. Suzy, Vernon and Kevin all got up and each gave Dan a hug. Brian and Arin remained at their desks. Brian mentally rolled his eyes. As if the two of them couldn't be anymore obvious.

 

Brian was brought out of his thoughts, seeing a pair of long legs next to his desk. Brian slowly looked up, meeting his partner's beaming face. Brian felt his stomach churn.

 

“Bri. Missed you buddy.” He quietly said opening his arms. Brian took a breath before giving Dan a small smile and standing up. Letting himself be encircled by the lanky limbs. Brian hesitantly wrapped his own arms around Dan's waist, holding on lightly.

 

Dan closed his eyes with a sigh, rubbing his head against Brian's. His head dropped down, nuzzling against his cloth covered neck. Odd, that Brian had his shirt buttoned to the top. Dan ignored the thoughts and took a deep breath, taking in Brian's musky scent.

 

Dan paused.

 

He sniffed again.

 

The fuck?

 

That wasn't Brian's scent.

 

Dan slowly pulled away, looking down at the shorter man. Brian kept his eyes down on the floor. Dan's eyebrows furrowed, smelling the guilt coming of his partner.

 

“Brian? Why do you smell...off?” He curiously asked.

 

Brian swallowed, not answering, pulling out of Dan's arms. Suzy, sensing the tense atmosphere grabbed Vernon and Kevin and announced they were gonna go pick up some food. The three left, leaving Dan, Brian, Arin and Barry behind. Brian was secretly grateful to Suzy. Arin obviously told her what happened between them.

 

Dan was still staring down at Brian, taking in the odd scent. He felt like he had smelt it before. Dan closed his eyes. Images of sitting on the grump couch for several hours, bouts of laughter and anger flowed into his mind. Long brown straight hair with a yellow streak filled his closed eyelids.

 

Dan's eyes opened, widened as it clicked.

 

“You...you smell like Arin.”

 

Brian couldn't help but flinch slightly. Dan noticed. His head turned, fixing a questioning gaze on his co-host. Arin's head was down, pretending to be busy on his computer. Dan turned back to Brian, looking him over. Something else was off.

 

Dan raised a hand to Brian's shirt collar. Brian didn't move as Dan unbuttoned the top three buttons. A low growl sounded from their left. Brian tensed. Dan's head snapped over to look at Arin. The grump leader still had his head down.

 

Dan turned back to Brian, his eyebrows rising, as the final piece slid into place. There at the base of Brian's neck was a large purplish bruise with teeth indents surrounding it.

 

A mating mark and it was still fresh, probably a few days old.

 

Dan continued to stare.

 

Brian, a closeted Omega, covered in Arin's, a Beta's scent, and a mating mark on his neck.

 

Dan felt his breath catch. That could only mean one thing.

 

Dan felt something within snap.

 

Arin gasped as he suddenly found himself yanked out of his chair and face to face with a rage filled Dan.

 

“You fucking son of a bitch!! Dan yelled.

 

He quickly turned, Arin still gripped in his fists and threw the larger male. Arin cried out as he went flying, sliding across the floor, coming to an abrupt stop hitting the back of the couch. Barry ran over grabbing Dan by the shoulders trying to stop him, only to be knocked away as if he was nothing. Brian quickly caught Barry before he hit the floor. The two watched as Dan stalked towards Arin.

 

“You're a fucking Alpha?!”

 

Dan came to a stop, towering over Arin's form. Arin scrambled to his feet, backing away, his arms outstretched.

 

“Dan! It was an accident! I didn't mean to-” Dan cut him off. “You didn’t mean to what, Arin?! Lie about your status? Or about you taking what doesn't belong to you?”

 

Off to the side, Brian frowned. He wasn't an object and Dan knew how he felt about Omega stereotypes. It seemed Dan was in full Alpha mode.

 

Arin eyes narrowed, dropping his arms. He could feel his own anger rising.

 

“Okay. First of all Brian doesn't belong to you and second, he went into heat and you weren't here.” Dan threw his hands up, wildly gesturing. “So your version of helping him was to fucking tie him permanently to you?!”

 

“I told you, it was an accident! I didn’t mean to claim him! It just happened!” Arin desperately explained. “ And what the fuck man! You're his go to Alpha and you never claimed him?!”

 

Dan grabbed his head in frustration.

 

“I WASN'T FUCKING READY!!!” He screamed. Dan's head suddenly dropped. The anger draining out of him.

 

“You know I have commitment issues. I wasn't ready.” He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Arin watched in shame as Dan dropped to his knees.

 

“I wasn't ready and now...now it's too late.” Dan looked up at Arin, tears streaming down his face. “How could you? You took him from me. Arin. I...I love him...”

 

Both Brian and Arin's eyes widened. Brian stumbled, his legs weakening. He would have fell if not for Barry steadying him.

 

Dan loved him.

 

Brian had waited so long to hear those words spoken in a non-friendship manner. Brian squeezed his eyes shut, stopping the gathering tears from spilling over. Dan loved him and wanted him, but it no longer mattered.

 

Brian belonged to Arin.


	5. Aftermath

Arin ran a hand through his hair and and let out a unsteady sigh.

He glanced over next to him. Brian was hunched over, leaning against his knees. His head in his hands.

The two were in Brian's living room, sitting on the couch.

It had been a week since Dan found out about their mating. Neither of them had seen nor heard from Dan since.

Brian was devastated.

Arin never left his side. The bond between them, urging him, as an Alpha, to comfort his Omega. Brian resisted at first but eventually gave in. His own instincts aching for the comfort Arin could give him.

 Their personal feelings mixed with their instincts were conflicting and it was confusing them both. Arin and Brian wanted to stay away from each other. Both of them feeling terrible for what they did to Dan but their instincts and the bond made it impossible, drawing them together.

Arin cautiously raised his arm, wrapping it around Brian's shoulders, pulling him close.

Brian didn't resist.

What was the point?

He was already bound to Arin and things between himself and Dan were ruined.

Arin tightened his grip, smelling the sorrow coming off of the Omega in waves. He didn't know what to do. There was no way to reverse the claiming.

Those three days, he and Brian had fucked constantly, only stopping to eat and sleep. With each coupling between them, Arin reestablished the bite mark, making sure the bond was permanent.

Arin closed his eyes, resting his head on top of Brian's. He had really lost control.

Brian wrapped his arms around Arin's waist. He tried to clear his mind, take in Arin's calming scent but his mind kept drifting back to Dan and how things were so messed up.

Arin rubbed his hand along Brian's back. Brian let his eyes closed. Even though the situation they were in was bad, he couldn't help but think it could have been worse.

With Brian in heat and having triggered Arin's rut; Arin's instincts pushed him to mate with the intent of impregnating Brian.  He couldn't remember how many knots he had taken.  If Brian was normal, no doubt he would have been carrying Arin's pups.

It just so happened that Brian was part of the low percentage of Omegas that were infertile. He couldn't become pregnant.

Just one more thing he hated about his biology. It was bad enough he was the only Omega born to an Alpha family, but according to society he was considered useless. An Omega that couldn't bear children? A waste of space.

Any Alpha that bothered with him, would never be able to pass on their genes. Arin at least still had Suzy. So if they wanted kids one day they'd be okay.

When it came to Dan though, it was impossible, unless he found someone else. The thought making Brian feel sick.

Dan said he loved Brian and he had wanted to claim him but Brian wondered if he'd still feel the same once he found out Brian couldn't provide him with a family. Dan had mentioned in passing a few times that he'd one day want kids. Brian couldn't give him that.

Brian shut his eyes tighter, feeling the prickling of tears gathering. He felt Arin began to lean back on the couch, pulling Brian with him.

Once they were settled, Brian snuggled further into Arin's chest. The tears began to leak out, sliding down his cheeks, as Arin wrapped his arms tighter around Brian's back.

Brian could hear Arin whispering into his hair. He had no idea what he was saying and honestly Brian didn't care.

He just let himself take in the comfort, surrounded by his Alpha's scent, letting himself be calmed to sleep.

 


	6. Clearing things up

Dan entered the office, running a shaky hand through his hair.

A little over a week had passed since he found out that Arin had mated with Brian.

He shuffled over to the couch in the stream area and plopped down onto the cushions.

Dan was still emotionally and physically drained but he was doing better. Staying away had given him time to calm down and do some research once his mind was clear.

Dan stretched along the length of the couch, placing his hands behind his head. It was still early in the morning.

No one else was in the office yet. Dan figured it would be easier to talk to Brian and Arin first thing in the morning. He knew Brian usually came in first and hopefully Arin wouldn't be too far behind.

 

Half an hour past before Dan heard the office door open.

The scent of claimed Omega began to fill the room. It seemed Brian decided to forego the suppressants.

Dan sat up tracking his movements. He sensed Brian's hesitation before he continued towards his desk. He must have noticed Dan's scent.

Dan watched from the couch as Brian sat in his chair and opened his laptop. He was wearing a normal shirt and Dan could see the almost completely faded claim mark on his neck.

Brian glanced over, unable to ignore the feeling of Dan's gaze on him. Their eyes locked. Neither was sure what they were seeing reflected in the others eyes. For the first time in their relationship, they couldn't read one another.

The minutes stretched as they continued to stare at each other. Brian could see what looked like desire filling Dan's eyes. His gaze was becoming heated.

Brian looked away. The mark on his neck suddenly throbbing.

Brian felt another stab of regret hit him.

This was torture.

His mind and body were being pulled in two different directions. His emotional love for Dan and his physical need for Arin.

Brian grabbed his head in his hands. The conflicting feelings were clashing and swirling within him. His mind was becoming too cluttered.

He wanted Dan. Craved him. Yet, his instincts, the claim mark was telling him he was wrong. That Arin was his mate. Not Dan.

Brian's breathing began to quicken. He could feel an anxiety attack building.

Dan rose from the couch, smelling the distress coming off of Brian. He started to move towards his partner when the office door slammed open, surprising him.

Arin was suddenly beside Brian, his arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and rubbing his back. His head was bent down close to Brian's ear.

Dan couldn't hear what was being said. Whatever it was, it was calming Brian down. His scent was slowly going back to normal.

After a few minutes, Arin pulled away from Brian holding him by the shoulders. Dan watched him bend down and say something. Brian nodded sitting back down.

Arin then turned and made his way over to Dan who was still frozen in place.

 

“Dan.”

Dan blinked, focusing on Arin's face.

“We need to talk.”

Dan nodded, following Arin into the grump room. He spared one more glance in Brian's direction before going through the door.

The two Alphas entered the recording room. Arin closed and locked the door behind them. They both took a seat on the couch.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing how to begin.

Arin then spoke up.

 

“How are you doing?”

Dan had to hold himself back from giving a sarcastic response. He knew Arin was sincerely concerned. Dan had a lot of time to think and he now truly believed that Arin hadn't meant to claim Brian.

“I’m doing better.”

Arin nodded. He didn't expect Dan to just be okay. That was beyond unrealistic thinking.

“What about you and Suzy?” Dan asked.

In the heat of things, the young woman had been unintentionally forgotten.

An unfortunate normal occurrence for Betas who were involved with Alphas or Omegas.

Dan had felt bad when he had calmed down. Suzy was one of his best friends too and he was worried about how she was dealing with everything.

Arin sat back into the cushions. “We're okay. Really had her and everyone worried when Brian and I weren’t heard from for an entire day.”

Dan couldn't stop the grimace that appeared, hearing that. Arin noticed.

“...Sorry.”

Dan just looked down at his hands. Arin sighed continuing on.

“So, uh, we talked and she's okay. I mean she ripped me a new one but she knows that I only love Brian as a friend and I didn't mean for any of this to happen.”

Arin kept his eyes on Dan as he talked, willing him to believe him.

Dan closed his eyes. He believed Arin. He really did but at the moment he couldn't voice it.

Arin frowned. “Dan please belie-”

 

“Brian!” He said, interrupting. “How is he doing?”

Arin's expression fell but he quickly recomposed himself.

“He...uh...he's not doing too well. As you can probably tell, from just looking at him.” Arin ran a hand through his hair. “Because of the bond, I can feel his emotions. He, um, he's been blaming himself for everything.”

Dan shook his head.

“He shouldn't shoulder the blame.”

“You're right. We're all at fault.” Arin agreed.

He then placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan looked up, meeting his eyes.

“Dan. He loves you. He loves you so much and it's killing him that this happened.”

“He really loves me?” Dan quietly asked, not sure if he believed it.

Arin nodded. “You said you didn't claim him because you weren't ready. This whole time, he was waiting for you.”

Dan looked away, dragging a hand over his face. He couldn't stop the guilt from bubbling up. He could've had Brian at anytime but his on insecurity and fears held him back.

 

Shit.

 

But at the same time, Dan felt a bit of hope well up inside. Maybe Brian and Arin would still go through with the idea he had.

Before that, though there was one thing unaddressed.

“Arin. Why did you hide your Alpha status?”

Arin quirked an eyebrow.

“I never hid it.”

Dan's eyes narrowed, feeling annoyed. Arin held up his hands in defense.

“I'm serious.” He insisted. “Like, yeah. I'm an Alpha but my biology is closer to a Beta.”

“I don't understand.”

“Just what I said. I'm what's considered a weak Alpha. My instincts are usually dormant. Hell, sometimes I forget I'm an Alpha. I had no idea that Brian was an Omega. The pull I felt from him was so small that it was confusing.” Arin paused, taking a breath.

“I haven't been around Omegas much in my life. So, when he went into heat, I was surprised and was actually okay for a moment not really being affected but he actually triggered me into a rut. I seriously can't remember the last time I was in a rut.”

“So, you don't have a lot of experience.” Dan said, beginning to understand. Arin nodded.

“Yeah, that's why I lost control and claimed him. I was acting on pure instinct. I tried Dan, I really did, but Brian. His scent. I couldn't resist. Most of the time, I feel normal like a Beta. To have my instincts awoken like that...I'm sorry...” Arin trailed off, looking down.

Dan sat back, taking a deep breath.

“I believe you Arin.”

Dan smiled softly, seeing the relief in Arin's eyes. Honestly, Dan couldn't stay mad at him if he wanted to. Everything just made sense.

It was all just a chain of unfortunate events, the three of them were caught up in.

“Sorry for attacking you man.” Dan whispered.

“It's okay. I probably would have done the same in your shoes.”

Arin then opened his arms.

“Bring it in.” He said with a grin.

Dan's smile widened as he moved into the embrace returning the hug.

“We'll be okay, man.” Arin mumbled.

“I know. I know.” Dan replied.

 

“Love you, man.”

 

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
